


Wake Up Call

by Destiel_Cockles



Series: Destiel ficlets/drabbles based on pics/gifs [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Castiel Gives Oral Sex, Destiel - Freeform, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Inspired by GIFs, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Oral Sex, Porn, Quickie, Smut, Smutlet, Top Castiel, Top Dean, conatins suggestive gif
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-23 00:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3748216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_Cockles/pseuds/Destiel_Cockles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has always watched over Dean while he slept, but for some reason he's extra horny today so he finds a way to get Dean up quick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up Call

 

 

As the first rays of sunlight filter in through the cheap motel blinds, Cas continues to watch Dean sleep. Although the angel could stare at the gorgeous perfection of the hunter's body lying next to him for all eternity, it is torturous because Cas is insane with the want and need to have Dean inside of him.

Dean's long dark eyelashes flutter occasionally, if Cas were to peer in on his dream it would most likely be a reflection of what he wishes to be doing at that very moment. Cas's eyes focus on his full sinuous lips slightly parted as even breaths and occasional soft moans pass over them. He follows the strong angular line of his jaw and week's worth of sexy stubble to his neck then Cas's eyes immediately flicker down to his perfectly sculpted chest. He is almost hypnotized as he watches it rise and fall but is drawn out of his trance when his eyes land on Dean's perky nipples.

Cas imagines sucking on the buds, sinking his teeth into them as Dean writhes around underneath him. Cas's tongue slides across his lips, he yearns to kiss and suck down on every inch of the hunter's immaculate body until he's shuddering with pleasure. He knows every inch of the perfect form because he spends hours worshiping every inch, then relives it all each night staring at it as Dean sleeps.

Cas has grown accustomed to calming his burning desire for the few hours of sleep Dean needs because he knows once Dean is awake he'll fuck him into oblivion until he can barely keep his eyes open. But today something is different. The angel feels an urgency he cannot control taking over as the sunlight shines against Dean's face, illuminating his blonde hair and highlighting every freckle on his pale skin. Normally Dean is awake when he is driving Cas to this level of desperation, when he is awake it is magnified exponentially by his deep emerald eyes, sexy voice and the unique personality Cas cannot help but love.

Maybe it's because Dean decided to get a change of scenery and take Cas to a motel since they had been cooped up in the bunker for weeks. Most likely it was so they could have some time alone, and they had definitely taken advantage of that over the past two days. It has to be because in the past 48  hours they had more sex than Cas ever imagined possible in every way he imagined possible and even ways he never knew were possible. Whatever it is, Cas can't wait a second longer.

Cas reaches out and shakes Dean's shoulder. He watches Dean's tongue slide across his lips then feels his cock twitch hard when he purses them and his sexy dimples push in. Cas shakes him harder but Dean grunts then rolls onto his stomach and buries his head under the pillow. Cas sighs. He's much too horny to wait now.

"Dean."

. . .

"Dean..."

Dean stretches then rolls back onto his side and rubs his eyes. Cas sucks in a breath, he's even hornier because Dean's hair is tousled sexily, his eyes are hooded, partially covered by his long curly eyelashes and he looks so damn sexy it's taking every ounce of control not to shove Dean back and sink down on his cock then ride him like there was no tomorrow. As Dean speaks Cas feels his erection start to throb because Dean's voice is even sexier and deeper when he's sleepy.

"Ugh...I need some sleep Cas. We fucked for like two days straight. Give me like, ten minutes."

Cas sighs as Dean falls back into a deep sleep. Several minutes later he watches as Dean's long narrow fingers slide slowly down his abdomen and disappear from his line of vision as they slide further down under the covers. Dean's muscular bicep flexes as his other arm moves from behind his head and he rolls onto his back. Cas feels his pulse quicken and his very aroused cock start to pulsate as his eyes are immediately drawn to the thin fabric of the sheet and how it tents up around Dean's erection.

Cas salivates at the thought of wrapping his lips around Dean's cock. He shifts as the bed creaks underneath him, hoping it will wake Dean up but it only makes things worse as the sheet dips down lower, exposing his hipbones. The angel sighs, knowing if he wakes Dean up before he's ready to get up he'll be in a shitty mood. The only time he isn't in a shitty mood is when they are having sex, and Cas is at his breaking point because he is craving it so bad. Suddenly the angel thinks of a sure fire way to wake him up and guarantee his mood is the best it could possibly be.

Cas is now trying not to wake the hunter, not until his lips are wrapped around that gorgeous cock. He stealthily pulls the sheet up then off of Dean and gently inches his legs apart until they are splayed open. The angel carefully puts a knee between them and eases the other one down onto the mattress. Cas doesn't waste another second, he leans forward and as his tongue skates up Dean's engorged length his eyes are on him. He stirs slightly as Cas closes his eyes and savors the taste of Dean as he runs his tongue along his twitching erection, taking the head into his mouth, tongue rubbing teasingly along the slit in the tip. Cas suckles gently, and pulls back, teasing the shaft as he begins grazing his teeth gently along the sensitive skin.

Dean moans softly as Cas brings his mouth back to the head, then pulls it into his mouth once more, this time taking more of Dean's length inside, and hears his breathing hitch as the tip presses against the back of his throat. Dean's eyes are still closed, but Cas can tell he's wide awake now as he watches Deans tongue slide across his lips then sees his teeth sink down into them as he hollows out his cheeks and starts sucking harder.

Dean gasps and pushes his hips up as the angel swirls his tongue around, digging it into the spot he knows always drives the hunter over the edge and sees his mouth fall open, a loud groan escaping from his parted lips. Cas sucks down hard as he starts jerking his fist up and down, pressing his tongue against him tighter. Dean's back arches off of the bed as he says Cas's name in a breathy moan.

Cas adjusts his angle, relaxes his throat, and pushes forward until Dean's cock is completely buried in his throat and his face is brushing roughly against Dean's muscular body. Dean trembles, feeling a rush of pleasure as he feels himself plunge further down the angel's throat. He long ago realized that Cas has no gag reflex otherwise Cas would be choking on the huge girth of his long wide cock. Dean is pushing Cas's head down as the thrusts into the incredible tight heat. His fingers curl through the mess of dark hair as he's stretching Cas's mouth and throat as far as the vessel will allow. Dean moans at the sensation, swirling his hips then thrusting further down as he grunts and opens his eyes.

When Cas glances up and his eyes meet Dean's intense lust blown emerald eyes he pushes forward again, running his tongue roughly against Dean's shaft as he hollows out his cheeks and bobs his head up and down quicker each time. Cas brings a hand up to massage Dean's balls, rolling them as he slides a finger underneath and teases it along the sensitive skin.

Dean reaches down and begins to run his other hand along Cas's neck as he curls his fingers through his hair tightly, tugging on it as he shoves his hips up. Cas groans and feels Dean twitch inside him at the sensation as he eases a finger across Dean's rim. Dean moves his legs up, feet flat on the bed as Cas slides a finger inside. He barely works the finger in when Dean is already pushing down, desperate for more. The angel repeats this until he has three fingers in and Dean is pounding down on them as he moans his name loudly.

Dean shudders as Cas's fingers plunge deep in his ass and dig into the bundle of nerves. He lets out a litany of strained moans and obscenities as Cas sucks down on his dick as hard as he can and thrusts his fingers in faster, massaging his prostate as Dean's fist clutches the sheet so tight his knuckles are white. The hunter is panting and moaning incoherently as he tugs on Cas's shoulder in an attempt to get the angel to fuck him but Cas is determined to make him come first so when he does fuck him, Dean will be climaxing harder than he ever has before.

Cas feels Dean trembling hard, he flicks his tongue across the crown as he pulls completely away then takes him in with one swift motion. Dean's eyes slam shut, he thrusts up into Cas's mouth, grunting as Cas sucks down on him with such intense force it takes Dean's breath away. Dean's vision goes blurry then he feels a jolt of white hot pleasure as his toes curl and fire pools deep in his abdomen. Cas moans as he feels a splash of hot liquid spurt straight down his throat. He continues to swallow down as Dean's fingers loosen in his hair and his hand falls down, his entire body pulsing with so much pleasure he feels boneless as his orgasm quickly overtakes him.

Cas shoves Dean's thighs up and thrusts into him. Groaning as his cock is enveloped in the velvety smoothness of Dean's tight heat. Dean tries to push down in a feeble attempt to meet Cas's thrusts but his body is in a blissful state of ecstasy as the feeling of Cas's dick plunging deep inside has the hunter climaxing so hard he barely has a handful of functioning brain cells left. It only takes a few thrusts and Cas is spilling his seed deep into Dean's ass. He is always turned on when he blows Dean and has been holding back the entire time, desperate to be inside of him when he came.

The angel thrusts erratically into Dean a few more times then collapses down over him. They lie panting as they struggle to breathe, pouring sweat from feeling like they are in the middle of an inferno, limbs intertwined as they reel from the intensity of their orgasms. Dean sucks in a deep breath and runs his hand through his hair then shifts so he is lying on his side. Cas feels Dean's muscular arm wrap around him as he pulls him closer then kisses feverishly into his mouth. Dean's hand slides down Cas's thigh and he brings it up around his waist. As he deepens the kiss, Dean teases a finger across Cas's rim then pulls back and grins.

"Damn, that was hot. Best way to wake up. If you were that horny, you shoulda just woke me up."

Cas squints his eyes at Dean. "Just shut up and fuck me."

Dean slides his tongue across his lip and smirks as he repeats what he told Cas earlier. "Mm yeah...just give me like, ten minutes."

Dean chuckles as Cas's reaction is just as he anticipated. The angel shoves him onto his back and straddles his hips as Dean wonders if Cas will fall for it again tomorrow because he could get used to waking up like this every morning.

 

 

 


End file.
